


Slowly But Surely

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [14]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Awakening Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 14 - Enemies to LoversIn which Nines is very perplexed by coffee.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Slowly But Surely

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so according to AO3 I've written around 105k words of Detroit Evolution fanfiction and this is somehow my first actual Reed900 fic. Wow.
> 
> I'm nervous! The only real mlm content I've ever done is my Prep School Blues stuff and that's really because I have a very deep understanding of the characters having spent a long long LONG time with them and several discussions with Chris Conner about them! mlms have a reeeaaaal different experience in the world to wlws so it's difficult for me to get in that perspective and write about it, ya feel? 
> 
> Plus, I get a real sense of anxiety even going near Reed900, you'll notice when they are in my fics they're there very briefly. That's because I'm terrified of doing it wrong! so many people have done it so well and my whole brain is like "you're too sapphic for this, don't even attempt it"
> 
> (also I have a crippling fear of Gavin Reed. he's too powerful guys WHY IS HE SO POWERFUL feckin immortal rat man is freaking me out)
> 
> But now, I'm going to attempt it! these notes are definitely longer than the fic itself!! aaaahhhhhhh

Nines was the most advanced android ever made, as he reminded his partner often. So, for the life of him, he wasn’t sure why coffee was the thing that was breaking him.

Nines was used to having answers for everything. He had endless databases in his brain, and while becoming deviant had introduced the possibility of logical complexity and personal preference, he could still usually find the answers he was looking for within himself. Detective Reed was the exception, he was completely unreadable, but Nines had taken comfort in the assumption that he was the only thing that could trip him up. It turned out coffee could do that too.

Typical. The only thing Gavin Reed loved was just as complicated as he was. It turned out there were many different ways to prepare coffee, and even worse, none of them were considered the ‘right’ way. There was no such thing as the perfect cup of coffee. Every single human liked it brewed slightly differently, it would seem. Therefore, there was no way to predict the way his partner preferred it. This would make brewing coffee as a peace offering of sorts very difficult.

As Nines was having quite the impressive staring contest with the coffee maker, the man himself walked in. Gavin’s eyes narrowed as he looked between Nines and what appeared to be his arch nemesis. Ha, machine vs machine. Gavin for once had the tact to not vocalise that thought.

“How you doing over there, tin can?” Gavin deadpanned. Nines, slightly startled, turned to look at him.

“I’m alright, Detective,” said Nines, straightening out his shirt. “Once again contemplating the intricacies and absurdities of human behaviour is all.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Right. Move.”

Nines took one step backwards. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Gavin muttered ‘prick’ under his breath as he approached the coffee maker, but it wasn’t as hostile as before. Ever since Nines had visited Gavin’s apartment after their fight, things hadn’t been quite as intense between them as before. The insults and jabs were almost playful now. Neither were quite sure what to make of this transition, but it was certainly preferable to the way things were before.

Nines watched Gavin carefully as he prepared his coffee. Gavin felt Nines’s eyes on him but decided not to call him out on his weird staring this time. He was too tired and the caffeine cravings were too strong today.

Nines paid particular attention to the ingredients used. One spoonful of sugar, three creams and according to a quick scan of the finished product, the water was heated to 105 degrees. That information would more than suffice.

Gavin turned around, pointing to the mug held in his other hand. “This. This is the dream right now.”

Noted.

*

Gavin was surprised at his desk the next morning with fresh coffee being placed next to him. When he looked up, he discovered that Nines had given it to him. He had a bit of a smile, too. Nines never smiled at him. This was new.

“You made that for me?” mumbled Gavin.

Nines nodded. “Three creams, one sugar, 105 degrees.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed. “105 degrees?”

“It’s the temperature you usually take.”

“It is? You know what, never mind.”

Gavin took a sip. Amazingly, and infuriatingly, it was exactly the way he liked it. He slid the mug back on his desk.

“It’s good. It’s coffee, it’s always good, but… it’s good.”

Nines resisted the urge to scoff. Anything to avoid a thank you, right Detective?

Gavin got back to work, and so did Nines, quite satisfied that despite the odds, he now knew how to make the perfect cup of coffee.


End file.
